User talk:XxSexyladyxx
Hello, XxSexyladyxx. Thank you for your to the Zoey page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 23:53, January 9, 2010 Relationships Could I ask you please refrain from deleting the Relationships section of Zoey's page? It is considered vandalism, and is against out policy. Thanks. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:57, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :How is it trouble? Cause quite honestly, it's only trouble because people continuously delete it. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:00, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::No. It's based on fact. We are not stating she is in a relationship with any of the Survivors, merely how she is treated/treats them. She interacts with them, correct? So she has some kind of mutual relationship with them all. Problem with society today is that when we hear "Relationship" we don't think of it as just knowing someone. But that they're intimate, which isn't the case here. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:06, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm saying that we don't know whether they do or don't. We're only putting down what we do know. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well that doesn't really matter, as it's the developer's decision. What does matter is I'm going to have to ask you to stop deleting the section off her page, liking Louis or not. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:22, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Do what? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC) delete it well if u want to but if u dont its okay :No, I don't want to. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:30, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Horrible flirtatious remarks will get you no where. Delete it again and I'll block you for vandalism. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:33, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I despise people who flirt, or call people names like "sweet cheeks" or "babe. I hate it almost as much as I hate vandalism and racism. But in all honesty, you've vandalized Zoey's page enough, and this was just your warning. You know, you get a warning before being punished. That sort of thing. Toodles. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't see how that is relevant to anything. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Insults will get you no where. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Well first of all, it's spelled "life", not "live". Second, I do have a life, a very great life. :D I love my life. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, I sure am. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:51, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Why? I'm happy and loving life, why is there need for pity. But don't worry, I feel bad for you too. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC)